


晚天欲来雪

by AliasIuris



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasIuris/pseuds/AliasIuris
Summary: 这是我第一次写同人时所写出的第一篇文【大概】，那时的文笔还很滞涩，有些我现在也看不懂2333333，不过写得开心就好啦！
Relationships: W. D. Gaster & Grillby, W. D. Gaster/Grillby
Kudos: 1





	晚天欲来雪

怪物是有眼泪的。

Grillby丢了一张相片，一张他觉得已经没有用处的相片。

他还记得把那枚相片扔到可处理垃圾堆里时的感觉，扔之前他曾看过相片，但相片上的男人他毫无印象，按理说这种相貌应属于‘’英俊‘’这一范畴，可无论Grillby再怎么想，他都没有在自己“炽热”的脑海里搜寻到关于这个男人一丁点的影子。

Grillby觉得有些棘手，他这几天已经接连好几次出现了幻觉，幻觉的主体无非是一些黑色的色块在眼前飘来飘去，但问过博士后她说：”怪物是不会生病的”，这让他有些无力，连怪物都无法解释的症状，也只能暂时归于“这是人类的疾病”之类的谎话了。

屋脚的点唱机依旧没有修好，grillby觉得应该换掉它了。

他又产生了幻觉，与前几次不同，他看见自己对着一个看不清面容的男人，他的手很特别，苍白的的手掌中央不是怪物的躯体，而是一个漆黑而空洞的圆形断面，男人的手抚上那早就不能工作的点唱机，手掌里的断面口处泛着莹莹的光。

Grillby觉得，现在还不需要换这个点唱机，就让它在这里吧。

【又是平凡且蜂和日历的雪镇的一天】

sans没有说话，静静地趴在吧台上，不晓得是在睡觉还是又在想哪家的冷笑话，grillby督了眼sans手旁的番茄酱瓶，空空荡荡的玻璃瓶的瓶壁映着Grillby脸上的火光，Grillby突然觉得这幅场景似曾相识，又不曾记得从哪里发生过。

sans嘟囔了一句，他还是那副懒洋洋的态度，Grillby可以肯定这个家伙现在在睡觉，也只有他能喝番茄酱的时候喝醉，Grillby有时候也会对其他怪物的身体构造感兴趣，但纵使感兴趣，所停留的阶段只限于在吧台后观察而已。

他看到了门外面正要冲进来的PAPYRUS。  
PAPYRUS冲了进来，他刚刚打给PAPYRUS的电话奏效了，PAPYRUS正在面前拉起他那酗番茄酱的哥哥，Grillby低下头擦着好似永远都擦不干净的玻璃杯，玻璃杯上的映着灯光有些刺眼，晕开在眼睛里像一圈圈的涟漪，那个男人又出现了。

男人坐在吧台后的椅子上，好像在称赞他的汉堡好吃。

幻象中的汉堡中间夹杂着一些很明显的红色，像极了sans被PAPYRUS从吧台椅子上提起时从牙缝里流出的番茄汁。那些番茄汁渗入PAPYRUS上衣，晕开一个又一个的圆形印子，有的则跌落到了地板上，在Grillby打扫过的地板上留下一条蜿蜒的蛇形。

Grillby的脑袋在这一刻痛了起来。这次不是出现幻觉，而是他想起点以前的事。

sans之前有一段时间很频繁地往他这里跑过，那还是他会付账单的时候，他还清楚地记得sans那天晚上走进这间酒吧时身上的气息，那是一种物质燃烧殆尽后仅留的灰烬，还带一点勉强的余热，他不会比他更熟悉这种气息，那种需要定时更换自己的枕头上经常带有这种气味——尤其是在自己早晨醒来之后。而sans却像一切如常一样坐上椅子，要了早餐开始吃。  
Grillby依旧擦着杯子，他擦杯子的时候很专注，是一种让人感觉他好像已经干这件事干了一辈子的熟稔。

sans的头几乎要趴在盘子里，埋在炸薯条和番茄酱之间。

sans从口袋里掏出一袋番茄酱，但颤抖着手怎么也撕不开，sans又试了一次，装有番茄酱的袋子裂开了，番茄酱撒了sans满手，Grillby来不及反应，sans讪笑着说：“麻烦拿块抹布，我可不想弄脏你的吧台。”Grillby只好拿给他自己的手帕，sans在抹完最后一块番茄酱的污渍后，半响，这才嗫嚅地开口：“你今天过得还算不错，对吧？”

奇怪的问题，Grillby从不回答奇怪的问题。

奇怪的是，Grillby能在sans的脸上看到名为“心痛”的表情。但这种表情转瞬即逝，快到Grillby以为刚才只是自己眼花或者眼前出现了幻觉，而下一秒就看见sans提着一个玻璃瓶说这次的早午饭算在我账上。

大概是从那个时候开始，sans的账单开始呈现上升的趋势，并在每次月末的结算中杀出一条血路，在Grillby心中“sans还账单”的地位已经和”每天擦玻璃杯”的地位持平。

哪一方都很重要。

至于sans不说，Grillby大抵也是不好奇的。sans有他的秘密，怪物不止他一个，秘密也不只它一个，多少怪物在走进这里时已经或多或少的把一些秘密泄露给了这间酒吧里的空气，Grillby几乎可以在每天入睡时听见那些秘密之间的私语，可在这之中，他从未听到过属于自己的秘密。

一切如常。

这次不同的是，  
Grillby终于找到了那张相片。

确切地说，是那个人类找到的。

那个人类是跟着sans进来的，Grillby闭着眼睛都能看出进来的是哪个从来不付账单的家伙，但随后跟进来的人却从未见过。没有在雪镇看到过的新面孔···

是新交的朋友？Grillby心想，但还是未停下手中的动作。

人类好奇地打量着这里的一切，甚至连屋脚那台不能工作的点唱机都没有放过，在sans和旁白明确表示这台点唱机不能工作后，人类才依依不舍地坐到了sans隔壁的椅子上。

之后的时间好像停滞了，Grillby也没有在意，以前也发生过这种情况，当时的场面比这个要大得多。

·····诶

以前发生过这种事情？

人类塞给他一张相片。

相片上的男人的身形被黑色的长袍包裹，身姿犹如一棵挺拔的松，与身边的气氛丝毫不容，却硬是衬出男人出众的气质来。就连那丢掉相片之前看不顺眼的苍白肤色此刻都显得顺眼了许多。

Grillby收下了。

在歇店的时候，酒吧里的客人们已经走得差不多了，Grillby歇了灯，手上的清洁布软趴趴地搭在吧台上，Grillby正在为明天的开店做准备，正当他习惯性地掏自己酒保服的内兜时，兜里一张薄且长的硬物迫使他拿了出来。

映入眼帘的还是照片上那个陌生的男人。

Grillby翻到相片的背面，相框已经被取走，所以可以很清晰的看见相片后写着一行整齐的文字。

【以下文字以转码】

Grillby的脑海中映出那早已模糊的语句，此刻却在眼下一一清楚地浮现出来：

Life is apure flame,and we live by an invisible sun within us.  
【生命是束纯净的火焰，我们依靠自己看不见的太阳而存在。】

这之后没有人——或者说怪物知道Grillby的眼泪，因为它们早在流出时就已经蒸发汽化了。


End file.
